Once upon a time
by alichaSxS
Summary: Once upon a time i was happy, you were by my side, now you came back and nothing is going to be the same as before


_Once upon a time …._

…I was happy

_Once upon a time….._

…you were by my side

_Once upon a time ….._

Everything was right,

Everything you said was law for me

Everyone around me….. was alive

They said fairytales are not more that tales,

I used to believe that fairytales were real

We used to dream about our own little world were we could be free

But you proved me wrong when you disappeared that day.

My dreams came crushing down,

All my hopes and wishes became useless for me, for us,

You were no longer here

I cried my eyes out that night,

But I get over that,

I was happy once again,

Caring for someone else

And not only for myself

Then, you came back

But that person, that person was someone else, not you,

Not the boy I fell in love with,

That person was cold and ruthless,

You were caring and loving

The first day after your return,

you came to me,

looking for the very same girl

that shared your dreams.

I was there, at my door,

looking at you with surprised eyes,

you smiled at me,

that little and sweet smile

you used to wear everyday.

You wanted me to know

That you were the same as before,

That after everything you have done,

You were the same boy I once knew

I didn´t said a word after you told me everything you have done,

My eyes never met yours,

At this you were furious,

But you understood,

Deep inside you,

You knew I feared the new you

You left past midnight,

My mind was a chaos,

Part of me wanted to believe

That you were the same,

That everything you told me was a lie,

That the time apart was a lie,

But my rational part told me otherwise,

You were different,

You were a monster,

A monster like the ones you scared away from my nightmares years ago.

The next time you came for me,

You didn´t speak a word,

You expected me to say something,

To acknowledged your presence,

I did not,

I reminded silent for the whole hour you were at my house,

Angry with me you left but not before asking me,

Where was my real self.

You came looking for me at my office at the hospital,

I was tending a little boys injure,

You told me you were going to wait till I ended,

I merely nodded not even sparing you a glance

When my shift was done, you approached me,

My hand secured on your own, you guided me to a restaurant

The very one we used to go,

You ordered for both of us,

The waitress sent me a nervous glance but did as she was told,

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence for

What feel like years,

My eyes were fixed on the little flower on the vase between us

You glared at me,

But I did not even flinch,

When the food arrived I merely ate,

When we were both finished you payed the bill

And lead me outside,

You took me to our own clearing,

Then you looked at me and asked me what was wrong.

What could I say?

That everything I once knew was a lie?

That I forgave you after all the pain and sorrow I went through?

That I wished this was all a nightmare from which

I would wake up just to know that you´re gone?

I said nothing refusing to look at you,

You grabbed my chin with force making me look at you

But my eyes were fixed on the sky above us,

You kissed me with passion, I did not respond,

After a minute or so you let me go,

Telling me that I was the monster,

I was the emotionless one,

That I made you suffer, not the other way around.

You knew you killed my friends awhile ago,

You almost killed your brother who tried to protect me,

you were after my best friend life,

You destroyed my soul when you told me I was weak,

that I was useless even if it was all a lie like you said a week ago

You walked away leaving me there with tears on my eyes and a broken hearth,

Too bad you never get to knew that I was mute,

I was half blind

And I was dead in life.

XxXxX

I really hope this make sense to anyone, I found it on my files a while ago, and I tried to make it like I imagined it, but man that was hard, sooooo

if this made sense to you, please comment!

I will be happy!

and you will get a cookie!

(maybe not ^^U)

any way, thanks for reading


End file.
